Títere
by Yoshi Tsukino
Summary: Viñeta. La persona que te acompaña en tu lecho, se vuelve un sobrante. Cuando Sesshomaru entra en tus pensamientos, te olvidas de su rostro. Evitas pronunciar cualquier nombre. Se han vuelto tres y él ni siquiera lo sabe. (Reto: SessKagu. Las fans aún no mueren)
**ACLARACIÓN: LOS SIGUIENTES PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SALIERON DE LA ENORME IMAGINACIÓN DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

* * *

 **ll TÍTERE ll**

* * *

 _Viñeta_

 _SesshomaruxKagura_

* * *

¨…estar tres en un lecho en el que sólo deben estar dos.¨

No recuerdas donde lo escuchaste, pero sabes que se aplica a tu situación. Tú tranquila vida es no es para ti. Has llegado a una etapa en las que las emociones se estancan. No estallas en corajes y mucho menos en risas. Los orgasmos dejan de ser intensos. Cuando antes bailabas sin música, ahora lo haces mecánicamente.

Echar una mirada hacía atrás es una perdida de tiempo y bien sabes, Kagura, tampoco hay nada que ver. Vives la misma situación y la misma historia porque ha ganado el miedo. Las palabras punzantes de aquella persona, las miradas de todas las personas, han ganado. Han hecho mella en ti y te has dejado vencer porque no hay razón para acercarte a él.

Te habías considerado un ave anteriormente, tal vez revoltosa y escandalosa, pero con la suficiente fuerza y energía para volar y mandar al carajo a todos. Sin embargo, la sombra también es hermosas hilos cristalinos que te convierten en su títere y te impide andar con libertad. Aunque piensas que estás tan lejos de él, esos hilos siguen tirando de ti.

Lo miras. La oportunidad de observarlo siempre la has tenido. Hacía años que no dejas de sentir esa agitación.

Pocas palabras han cruzado.

No has obtenido de él más que un rápido abrazado, aquel día en que te asustó la vida camino a casa. Venenosas palabras. Palabras que sabe que son verdad. Sola, es difícil salir adelante. Hubo una persona siempre ha lado tuyo y de la que te costó alejarte. El alejamiento era impensable. Aterradora. Asustaba más la idea de que volverías con él y que todo sería para peor.

Más Sesshomaru se apareció, como sólo él puedo hacerlo. Mencionó muy despacio tu nombre, casi en susurro. Quizás no quería llamar tanto su atención. Analizar la situación antes de entrometerse era lo suyo. Kagura, sé que te sonrojas al recordar que por poco se te salen las lágrimas cuando te hundías en ti misma. Faltaban motivos para que él estuviera ahí y sobraban para que él se marchara.

Pero estaba de pie. Ignorando al mundo de la misma manera en que lo ha hecho siempre. Sus ojos sobre ti. Escuchando como morían tus palpitaciones…

Llegas a casa sabiendo que está otra persona contigo. La conoces a profundidad. Te puede hablar de cualquier cosa. Ha soportado tu mal genio. Y sigue sin parecerte suficiente. Sabes que no estará en los siguientes días y que seguramente llegué alguien más. Necesitas a alguien más. Necesitas deshacerte de esa rutina.

Por mientras, entras a la cama. Hoy lo viste otra vez. Los saludos ya no son suficientes, piensas.

La persona que te acompaña en tu lecho, se vuelve un sobrante. Cuando Sesshomaru entra en tus pensamientos, te olvidas de su rostro. Evitas pronunciar cualquier nombre. Se han vuelto tres y él ni siquiera lo sabe.

Intenta hacerte una caricia y tu apenas si la sientes. Intenta llamar tu atención con algún halago y le das una sonrisa mecánica. Las ganas de tocarlo son fantasmas. Así que, resignado, apaga la luz y te da la espalda.

Los hilos están manejando tu cuerpo. Él no tardará en marcharse y no harás nada porque es lo que quieres. Quieres la oportunidad de salir corriendo en busca del hombre de quién sabes tan poco, pero admiras en demasía. Los transparentes hilos lo impiden. Tensan tus piernas y aprietan tu garganta. El titiritero dice que él no es para ti, porque él es demasiado y tú frágil. Y a él no le gustan las frágiles.

La culpa viene a ti. Tocas su hombro y él gira para verte. Sesshomaru sigue interponiéndose. Está en medio de cualquier relación que tienes. Miras sus ojos ámbar y la blancura de su piel. Tu compañero busca atraparte con sus brazos y tú lo dejas. Cierras los ojos y la sensación de aquel día renace. Y al igual que Sesshomaru manda al carajo a todo el mundo, haces lo mismo.

El tercero ha desaparecido.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

No me termina de agradar está viñeta, pero muero de sueño.

La idea vino al ver la imagen de portada y comentar que alguien debería escribir un fic de eso. Una cosa llevó a la otra y fue así como Emmik, Nuez y yo decidimos hacer este pequeño reto.

En realidad, inicié otro fic, pero al ver que no lo tendría a tiempo, escribí este lo más rápido que pude. Siento mucho si no es lo mejor, pero quiero compensarlo con otro más adelante.

Tengo mucho sin publicar, así que estoy nerviosa D:

La frase del inicio viene de unos de mis libros favoritos: Lo que el viento se llevó. Hace referencia al triángulo amoroso de Scarlette, Rhett y Ashley. ¡Tienen que leer el libro! Scarlett y Rhett son Kagura y Naraku, lo juro.

Gracias a Pololo, por siempre animarme.

Por mi parte es todo. Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco n.n

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
